Scorpio Rising
by EagerBlueEyes
Summary: Olivia is a strange, nomadic vampire who has traveled the world since the early 1700's. When a twist a fate introduces her to the Cullen Family, a new life is opened up to her. Will she give up her nomadic ways for the docile life of her new friends?
1. Seattle

**Hello, and welcome to my story!**

**This is my first time doing Twilight fanfiction, but I am an old hat to the fanficition world. Please enjoy! And I happily invite both good and bad reviews - it's the way of the world, you know?**

**Fully Summary:**

_Olivia is a strange, nomadic vampire that has been wandering the world for over three hundred years. An odd twist of fate finds her in the company of the Cullen Family, and she is introduced to an entirely new lifestyle, as well as magic and myth she never thought to be real. As time progresses, she is reintroduced to concepts family and, more importantly, falling in love - something she'd never thought was possible again. Will she turn away from her old life to embrace a new existence? Are the bonds of friendship she's formed really that strong?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any extension of it whatsoever. It's all the work of the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. **

**With that said: I give you... Scorpio Rising.**

---------------------------------------

I was moved by the undertones of the music, the pulse of the bass, the beat of the drums. This band was good - better than good, they were brilliant. The small crowd of adoring fans that they had crushed themselves against the stage, taking pictures and singing along. The rest of us who were hearing them for the first time, in this small concert venue, stayed at our small tables or, in my case, at the bar. I swiveled my seat around to hail the handsome bartender that had gotten my last two drink, and he came over with that smile I was becoming infatuated with.

"Yes, gorgeous?" he asked me, and I smiled at him.

"I would like another, please," I said, my gloved hand holding my empty martini glass out to him. He took it, winked at me, and started making me another.

I swiveled the chair back around and focused my attention the band again. I noted that their second guitarist was playing just a hair off-key. Not because he was unskilled, but because he hadn't tuned his guitar correctly during the sound check. The lead vocalist was destined for greatness, I could feel it in my bones. From what I had heard from the chatter of their fans before the show, he wrote all of the songs. They were good songs. Unique. Moving.

"Here you are," the bartender said from behind me, and I swiveled back around with another stunning smile on my lips.

"You're the best," I told him, and I popped open the small handbag I had kept tucked under my arm and pulled out a twenty. I laid it on the bar and pushed it toward him, "keep the change."

He winked at me and moved on, somewhat unwillingly, to the far end of the bar to attend to a man in need of libations. I picked up my martini glass and turned again to direct myself toward the band, but my eyes were else where. From behind my Coach sunglasses, my eyes darted this way and that. This was my hunting ground, and handsome young men were my prey. Sadly, this particular band had seemed to have a large female following. The few men that were here had come with dates. It seemed that my fun was going to be slighted tonight. It wasn't a complete loss, though, I believe I found a new project. This band had certainly grabbed my interest.

I took a sip of my drink, and was pleasantly surprised when man came stumbling over to me.

"Hello, beautiful," he said, his breath smelled of domestic beer, while the rest of his body had a much more appealing scent.

I turned my eyes first, to get a look at him. He wasn't much to look at, slightly overweight, ill-fitting shirt, unfashionable side-burns, and light sheen of sweat across his forehead. Overall: I'd give him a four. Why is it that the fairly unattractive men always seem to hit on the good-looking women? Women that are much too good for them - out of their league per say. I drew in a breath through my nose, and I felt my lips pull up slightly. Despite being unattractive, he'd work.

"Hello, yourself," I said, turning to look at him. "Come here often?"

"No," he said, a little laughter following, "I'm from out of town."

Perfect...

"Where are you staying tonight?" I asked, deepening my smile and tilting my head flirtatiously.

This seemed like more than he had been hoping for. The sweat increased on his forehead, and I could hear his heart rate accelerate. With the increase of blood flow, his scent hit me with a strong wave.

"I'm always open to suggestions," he said, a smirk pulling on his lips.

"I know a great place," I said, leaning in and running my finger a down his cheek and stopping to place it under his chin. "Meet me at the door." I smiled again, an alluring, expecting smile, and he nodded and headed off toward the exit. I took this moment to fish a business card from my bag as well, and hailed the bartender.

"Give this to the band, please," I said, putting it in his shirt pocket.

"Sure thing," he said, grinning at me. "Done for the night?"

"I'm afraid so, but it was lovely meeting you."

He nodded, and I smiled at him. I knew my new friend would be expecting me, so I gracefully stood from the stool and made my way to the door. My short skirt swayed with my direct steps, and I could feel all eyes watching me. When I saw my unattractive, and most unfortunate friend at the door, I tossed my long black hair over my shoulder and grinned at him as he walked with me out the door.

"I'm Jess, by the way," he said, stumbling a bit with his moderate inebriation.

"Hello, Jess," I said, turning to look at him as we walked together towards my car. "I'm Olivia. How long are you in town for?"

"Three days, it's a business trip."

"And you just got in town?"

"Yeah..." he said, and his voice trailed off as we approached my car. "Is that _your _car?"

"Why, yes it is," I said, flashing a proud smile as I ran my hand over the hood of my black Bentley Azure. Unbeknownst to him, I had parked it at this particular spot because there was an alley right there. It was dark, with a dumpster obstructing the view of anyone casually glancing in. If he were better looking, I might have taken him to my hotel first, but seeing as I didn't have much to work with, and it had been a week since I'd fed... "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh...yeah, anything, beautiful," he said, taking a step towards me.

"Do you ever regret anything you did in your life?" I asked removing my sunglasses, to look at him better, and placed them on the soft top of my car along with my handbag. I loved the strange looks I would get for wearing sunglasses in the dark, but I had my reasons. The street lamp was behind me, so I knew he couldn't see my eyes. If he did, he'd only see endless expanses of black.

"I don't believe in regrets," he said, obviously trying to charm me.

"Good answer," I said, and I leapt at him.

I grabbed ahold of his upper arms and dashed into the alley before he could register what was happening. My left hand gagged his mouth while my right hand kept a firm hold on his arm. Venom-covered, ultra-white teeth found purchase on his neck, and my throat relished the feeling of warm blood running down it. With no avail, he tried to push me off, but he might have well been trying to push open a locked iron door. After a few more seconds, his body twitched and jolted as the last bits of life were drained from him, and I lifted my head from his neck and licked my lips. Not bad...

I listened for the sounds of movement out on the street, but heard nothing. Holding the limp body by the neck, I crouched and then sprang up onto the roof of the apartment building to my right. It was a simple jump, only five stories, and then I dashed across roof tops until I reached an industrial area. I found a dumpster behind a warehouse that was full of collapsed cardboard boxes and stepped off the edge of the roof and landed on the edge of the dumpster. Balancing there, I dropped the body in and removed the glove from my left hand.

I crouched low and felt the warm fire building from within my body. I clenched a fist first, and then relaxed my fingers, opening my hand slowly like a flower - a flower with a flame at its center. I held my burning hand to a piece of cardboard until it properly caught fire, and then I righted my stance. With simple crouch, I sprang again into the air and landed on the roof, and headed back to my car.

"I am so finished with this town," I said as I started my car and felt the purr of the engine. An amused smile cracked my features, and I glanced at my reflection in the rearview mirror. My eyes were now a lovely shade of crimson. Without another thought, I adjusted the mirror, eased out the my spot, and accelerated down the street.

It was true, I was developing a slight distaste for Seattle, but I'd been here for over two weeks - much too long for a town with so few cultural hubs - and it was time for me to take my leave. I believe the only reason I stayed as long as I did was the ease and comfort of being able to walk around during the day. It was always so overcast in this part of the country, I felt more human here. My innards gurgled, and I knew that I only had ten more minutes or so until the two and a half vodka martinis I had to drink would be coming back to haunt me. I was so used to consuming human food and drink after my three hundred years of doing so, that I was hardly bothered by the rejection. A simple trip to the toilet, and I would be right as rain again. After that, I would spend one last night in my hotel, pack, and head south. I had always heard nice things about the San Francisco Ballet, perhaps it was a about time I saw it for myself.

I arrived back at the hotel just before midnight, and the late-night valet approached to take my car. Before I opened the door, I slipped my sunglasses on.

"Thank you," I said, with another smile for him, and then I slipped a twenty in his shirt pocket, "Put it in a remote spot, won't you?"

"Sure thing, ma'am!" the excited fellow exclaimed. College students were always eager for extra cash. He got into the car and took off, and I turned and strolled into the lobby.

"Good evening and welcome back, Miss Collins!" the lady at the desk greeted me with a large smile.

"Good evening," I said to her politely, "any messages?"

"None, miss," she said with a slight shake of the head.

"Thank you."

I turned and continued toward the elevators, subtly noting the two young men that had halted their conversation to gawk at me. I added a little extra hip-sway to my step just for their benefit, and smirked as I heard one gulp and the other stop breathing. When the doors opened, I stepped in, turned around, and twiddled my fingers at them in a playful greeting. I didn't realize it was possible to make their hearts beat faster than they already were.

When I got back to my suite, I kicked off the four-inch stilettos I had been wearing, dropped my sunglasses on my bedside table, and laid across my bed. I sighed at the feeling of the duvet on my rock-hard skin, though being off my feet didn't bring me any comfort or rest - since I was neither uncomfortable nor tired in the first place. Not many vampires appreciated the simple human things like I did. The feeling of a bed, the relaxing properties of a shower, food, drink, good company.... I counted myself unique because not only did I relish in these creature comforts, I also saw the humans as more than just food, I saw some as friends - though I was not fond enough of them to stop feeding on them. I just liked how being around them made me feel, like I was my old - _human _- self again.

I was born Olivia Jane Katherine Howard, in the late seventeenth century, to Robert and Jane Howard of Glastonbury, England. My father was a craftsman of fine instruments and my mother was the beauty of the town. Sadly, she died bringing me into the world. I was a head-strong child, and my stubbornness as an adult was what led to my inevitable damnation. Since then, I have gone by many names. My current identity, to the human world, was _Charlotte Collins_, a twenty-two year old heiress from London, who was spending her post-university (Oxford, of course) freedom touring about the United States meeting individuals that were looking for connections or patronage to make it in the fine arts industry. My eye and ear for talent and knowledge of the business made me the ideal connection to have, and I happily offered my services to anyone I deemed worthy. Every immortal had to have a hobby or two, this was mine.

The gurgle from within got louder, and sat up with a sigh. Within a fraction of a second, I was in the bathroom, bent over the toilet. It came in a wave, and I felt the heave as my body rejected the human sustenance I had so stubbornly subjected it to. In the old days, I was always invited to parties and banquets to mingle with the creme de la creme of cultural society, and not eating (or, at least, drinking) at one of those was _not_ an option. I learned to get over the "dirt" taste of the human food and drink, and eventually, I was able to discern certain "flavors". I think it's mostly mental, my preferences for some foods over others, but in the end, it helped to keep the secret and keep me tightly rooted in the society that I loved so much.

When the purging was complete, I flushed the toilet and went back into the main room of my suite. I sat down on one of the easy chairs, grabbed a remote, and started flipping through channels. Eventually, I found something worth my interest and put the remote down to watch it. This cycle of flipping until I found something, watch until my interest was spent, and repeating the process all over again lasted until dawn. I called for room service - eggs benedict, bacon, a bagel with non-fat cream cheese (I had to watch my figure after all), and a glass of orange juice - and packed. The weather was going to be stormy today, which meant that I didn't to worry about checking out before the sun came up. I always preferred leaving after sunrise, if I could help it, felt more leisurely, and it certainly fit the persona I cast - going out partying until late, rising late in the morning. I pulverized the food and flushed it down the toilet, leaving small scraps on the plate to infer that I'd eaten, and called for a bell-hop to bring my bags down to the lobby.

I dressed in something designer, but still appropriate for long-distance driving, slipped on a pair of Dior sunglasses, and moved all of my bags to the door. I could have lifted them all together with one-hand with absolutely no effort, but one had an image to maintain, so calling for assistance was necessary. Before the bell-hop arrived, I took that moment to pull my hair up into a ponytail, with my long fringe brushed to the right and partly tucked behind my ear. I think I looked pretty good. Just then, there was a knock at the door, and I grabbed a much larger handbag, which I hung from my forearm, and answered the door.

"Good morning, Miss Collins!" the bright and awake young man - Bradley, according to his gold name tag - said.

"Good morning," I greeted him in kind, taking a second to purposely stare at his name tag, "Bradley." He perked up at me using his name. "They're all right here waiting for you. Can you take them to my car while I check out?"

"Of course, Miss Collins," he said, stepping into the room and grabbing the first bag.

"Thank you," I said, with a grin as I pulled out my pocket book and plucked a fifty from it. "Here you go, just in case I don't see you again before I go."

He placed my first bag down on the trolley he'd brought and straightened up to see what I was holding out. His eyes bugged slightly, and then he blinked to try and compose himself. Though the standard was five dollars per bag, I though he deserved a bit more for being so kind and totting around my four large pieces of luggage.

"Thank you, MIss Collins," he said, taking the bill and placing it in his pocket. "I'll make sure we get your car packed for you, no problem."

"The black Bentley, yes?"

"Oh, we all know which one it is," he said with a grin.

I nodded. I was usually the talk of any place I stayed, even in New York (though I never drive while I'm there). If you hand out enough twenties and fifties, you're bound to be remembered.

"Have a good day, then," I said, waving slightly, and heading down the hall to the elevators. One came in no time, and I stepped in and pressed on the first floor button. Thankfully, it was Saturday and my ride was uninterrupted this early in the morning - though, "early" was a relative term.

"Have a pleasant journey," the man at the front desk told me, after I signed the credit card slip and pushed it back to him.

"Thank you," I said, placing my card back into my pocket book and dropping it into my bag. He printed off my receipt and handed it to me, and I took it with a smile. His breath caught slightly, and I could hear his heart race. I really could be too cruel sometimes. "Thank you, again, for a wonderful stay."

"Ou-our pleasure," he stuttered.

I nodded and was out the door. My trusty bell-hop, Bradley, was there with an umbrella handy. The moment I stepped out from under the awning, he was right at my side and ready to protect me from the rain. I acknowledged him with a smile and a head nod, as we walked the ten feet to my car. I had to keep my teeth together, his scent mixed with the rain was just too enticing. My throat was burning to strongly, one would have forgotten that I'd only just hunted and fed the night before. The valet opened my car door for me and I nodded to him too.

"Have a safe trip," he told me as slipped into my car, Bradley still holding the umbrella aloft to protect both the interior of my car and myself from the rain. He'd done his job well, only my shoes were wet.

The sent of the valet was still rather strong in my car, and the close proximity of the two was still very dangerous. I had a little air in my lungs, so I figured I'd save it for one last expression of gratitude. I pulled out the pocket book one last time and withdrew two twenty dollar bills. "Thank you, boys," I said and I flashed a smile.

They took the bills and nodded, huge smiles on their faces. Part of me liked to think that they were sad to see me go because they liked me, I was a nice person, and they only did the extra things they did for that reason. However, I had to concede that most - if not all - of their motivation came from my pocket book. Humans were creatures driven by greed, it was no secret. With that sad thought, I watched as the valet closed my door and I started the car. It was time to put another city behind me.

I pulled from the parking lot and took to the slowly crowding Seattle streets. Recollection from a map I'd memorized told me where I need to go to get on the high way, though I was planning on taking back roads once outside of the greater metropolis. At my point of turn off, I sat back in my seat and pressed down on the accelerator. My speedometer shot up from sixty to one hundred and fifty in no time, and the world began to rush past me. I kept my eyes ahead looking out for any sign of a police officer or a speed trap, knowing full well that I would see them long before they would catch my approach.

Fourty minutes later, my throat was still burning with the smell of my the valet still fresh in my car. It was uncomfortable to say the least. Had it not been raining, I don't think I would be this afflicted, it made those two mouth-watering. Just thinking about it intensified the burning in my throat. Venom was flowing over my teeth, and quick glance at the rear-view mirror showed that my eyes were mostly black now. It was like I hadn't fed at all last night. I needed to pull over, this was getting ridiculous.

I spotted a small gravel pull-of and eased off the accelerator for my approach. It was the weekend in the summer and the weather was a little nicer down here, so I was going to assume that there were hikers _somewhere_ nearby. I pulled my car over into the gravel lot, turned off the engine, slipped on the sunglasses, and got out of the car. I glanced around me casually as I strolled toward the tree line, and, once within the confines of the dense, green forest, I took off running east.

There strange mixes of scents all around me, it seemed that this was a well traveled forest, but I didn't recognize any of the smells - not personally, at least, I thought I did catch a faint whiff of vampire. Finally, I caught on to a smell that I would know anywhere. I crouched low and took in a long breath through my nose, two delicious humans weren't too far off. I could hear their hearts beating, they were just a little further east of where I was rooted. Without another thought on the matter, I took off sprinting in their direction, my eyes and ears focused on my quarry. Just a little further off, I spotted them - two men in full hiking gear chatting away as they trudged through the undergrowth.

This proved problematic, though I was pretty sure I could finish off both of them, I didn't want to be that bloated while I drove. Then again, I wouldn't have to worry about going hunting my first few days in San Francisco, which would give me the luxury of being choosey. A small breeze shook the leaves and ferns around me and sent their delicious scent in my direction. My throat erupted again in flames, and I resolved that I would have both of them. Crouching low, my fingertips dug into the tree I was hiding behind, and I prepared to pounce. That's when I heard the howling.

My head twisted to the right instantly, and I saw the approach of a very large, very hostile wolf not fifty yards from where I stood. My consciousness was divided in two; one half controlling my body and pulling me up into the tree, and the other half panicking at the sight of the bared teeth heading my way. The two hikers were spooked by the howling and started running back down the path the way they'd come. I heard one of them cock a rifle I had overlooked - though the presence of one would not have inhibited my attack in the slightest. Once I was at the near top of the tree (the highest I could go without breaking any branches), I looked down at my pursuer - or rather, _pursuers._ There were two now, a chocolate colored one and a slightly smaller sand colored one, and their eyes were trained on me as growls emitted from their throats.

"Well... now I've seen everything," I said to myself, greatly disheartened, "giant wolves that don't like vampires, I feel like I've tripped and fallen into a nursery rhyme." Their growls got louder. "Correction: giant wolves that don't like vampires _and_ can understand English. Lovely."

There was howling in the distance, and I took my eyes off the two wolves to look off in the direction it was coming from. It was back behind me, toward my car. If they'd done anything to my car or any property within, I was going to burn every last one of them.

"Right," I said with a nod, sounds like a good idea.

I moved down the tree a little ways, and broke off a large limb. Clenching my hand, powered the fire within me and channeled it to my now opening hand. It burned bright and yellow and the needles of the pine caught fire instantly. One the wolves stopped growling and took a tentative step back. I held the burning branch out and caught the rest of the tree below me on fire as well. The smoke was thick and billowing - the perfect shield I needed to make my escape. Then, I hurled the burning limb toward the two dogs below. One whimpered and I took that as my cue to run. I wasn't going to bother with my car now, I needed to get away. So I hopped from tree to tree heading south east, until I came across a road where I could steal a car and get away, but It seemed like forest was all I was going to encounter. Then I smelled them.

Not wolf, but vampire - three strong, distinct scents. I dropped to the forest floor and turned around fully to make sure I wasn't being followed, and then I took off following the scent trail at my top speed. I heard the river before I got to it, but I was frozen on the bank when I saw the house. It was a large white house and the entire side that was facing me was all glass. It was like looking into a doll house, I could see the rooms and whoever might be inside them, though I saw no one. A quick inhale brought upon the strong scent of vampire and... wolf?

_What is this place?_ I wondered, slightly panicked, and edged my foot to turn and run a different direction. Maybe follow the river? Yes, that had to lead to a road of some sort. My muscles were coiled and ready to spring, but I was stopped when someone called to me.

"Wait a moment!" the voice said, I froze and turned my head to look at the figure standing on the back porch of the house.

It was a blond vampire, tall and... dare I say, gentle looking? His face was riddled with concern. It was that face that held me in place, but I didn't speak. Suddenly, he was joined by three more vampires; a female with short carmel-colored hair, a tall muscle-bound male with short curly black hair, and a tall blond male covered in scars - the two males looked like they meant business. I was on the edge of deciding to relax when I heard the howling again, it was very close behind me.


	2. Guest

**A few people have looked at Chapter 1, but still no reviews. I hope posted this new chapter will help to entice some of you out there...^^ I should be updating this story fairly regularly as I am a waitress and have lots of free time, so be sure to check back often! The next chapter should be out in less than an week! *crosses fingers***

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any extension of it whatsoever. It's all the work of the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.

---------------------------------------

The four watched me intently, especially the two males that had stepped out to join the one who had spoken. From their posture, I could tell that they were the enforcers - the guards. The female had the same concerned look on her face, almost outright worry. Were vampires capable of such emotion? Possibly, if it was worry for themselves, but when did they actually care about others? It suddenly occurred to me that I didn't really have time for this. There were, after all, two (or possibly more) very large, angry wolves following my trail.

"I don't mean to be rude," I called to them, "but I am in a bit of rush. It seems that I've upset the local wildlife." As if to accent my point, there was another round of loud howling, and I could hear their paws hitting the ground now.

The blond that had spoken glanced at the two males before speaking again, "Come across the river."

I didn't waste anytime, I crouched slightly and leapt across the river, landing softly ten feet from the opposite bank, and jogged a little closer to them.

"Have you been hunting?" he asked me as I moved closer, the vampire/wolf scents were very strong now - one wolf-smell, in particular, was _very_ strong.

"I _was_ hunting, but I was interrupted before I reached my quarry," I told him, glancing back over my shoulder nervously as the two males leapt from the porch and stood strong on the riverbank. My two pursuers were growling at the water's edge on the other side. I removed my sunglasses and perched them on top of my head, "My eyes should be proof enough of that."

"Yes," he nodded, "I see." Then he zipped from the porch to stand between the two males and called over to the woods. "She is a guest, but she didn't realize that she was within the no-hunt boundary. No human life was lost, so there is no cause for hostility."

I watched with awe as the blond male spoke with such familiarity and courtesy to the dogs that had just chased me down. What was more astonishing, the wolves backed down upon his request. Was he their leader of some sort? I heard - and smelled - as the female moved closer to me, and I turned my head slightly to look at her. I had been wrong, she wasn't short, just _shorter_ than the three males. In reality, she was just a hair taller than me. I sensed no form of hostility from her, so I returned my full attention to blond and the wolves.

I was shocked to see there was a man standing there now, though my two pursuers were accounted for. This man was tall - very tall - and very strong. His black hair was cropped short and he only wore black athletic shorts, the rest of his tan skin was exposed - even his feet were bare. He had a dark, serious look on his face, and he crossed his great arms as his black eyes moved from the blond to me.

"A guest?" he questioned, I could tell he didn't believe it for one second. I rolled my shoulders back and relaxed to look more at ease than I currently felt. "Why didn't Alice warn us then?"

"Alice is only aware of people's decisions after their minds are set," the blond spoke with such a kind manner, such patience in his voice. Then he turned to me. "It seems that your decision to visit was too sudden for our Alice to predict."

There was a silent urging in his eyes that told me that I should play along, that I didn't have a choice.

"Yes, it was rather impromptu," I said, frowning, and then, for good measure, added, "I apologize for that."

It was a lie that could easily be corroborated by the items in my car. I was packed like I was going on an extended vacation, and, in a strange way, I was. My entire life was an extended vacation; there was no home waiting for me. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and focused on the moment. This was no time for melancholy thoughts and bitter lamenting.

"No one was harmed," he said with a smile that mirrored his divine forgiveness, "so let's just put this behind us?"

"She nearly set Seth on fire when she threw a blazing branch at him," the man cut in, nodding his head to the sand-colored wolf. The wolf whimpered slightly and looked at the man almost reproachfully.

"So I am not allowed to defend myself?" I asked, not caring whether or not I was speaking out of turn. The blond turned to me, a shocked look on his face. "And you better not have touched my car."

The sand-colored wolf whimpered slightly and cocked his head as he looked at me. The chocolate wolf merely sat back on his hunches, looking bored with this conversation already. I was going to gather from all this that they didn't find my car.

"We did find a car," the man started, "but nothing was done to it. We... actually assumed that you'd already taken care of the owner since there was a strong human scent in it."

"That would the valet," I said, slightly irritated and relieved at the same time.

Everyone stopped to exchange looks with each other, including the wolves. The tall, strong vampire even snickered, and it seemed that his sense of humor relaxed the rest of them.

"Sounds like something Alice would say. Eh, Jasper?" he said to the scar-covered blond.

"Very much so," Jasper affirmed with a simple nod, and then he turned to me, "let me guess, it's packed full of luggage too?"

"All Louis Vuitton," I noted, "I'd be quite vexed if they were damaged - not to mention the dent that would put in my beloved wardrobe."

This seemed to be the right thing to say, as everyone started laughing - even the wolves, in their own way. I took this as the cue that I could relax. It seems this _Alice_ was important and well-liked, so inadvertently being like her was working to my benefit. I took this moment to reassess my situation.

I had been chased in the woods by large wolves who seemed to take offense to my hunting humans. Meanwhile, they seem to be getting along with this coven of golden-eyed vampires - how do they get their eyes to change color like that, anyhow? Not only that, but now I have to pretend to be their friend and visitor, and I have no idea who they are, or whether or not I can trust them. They did save my life, so I suppose allowing a small leap of faith would be acceptable, but I wasn't exactly the _trusting type_. The laughter died down after a couple seconds, and I had my mind made up. I would stay for a week at the most. I wanted to get to San Francisco to catch _Swan Lake_.

"Fine then," the blond leader said, and turned to look at me. "Jasper will go with you to your car and lead you back here. I'm sorry your visit has started out so roughly."

"All is forgiven," I said with one of my kindest smiles, and then added with a chuckle, "I just didn't expect security to be so tight here."

"The Quileutes are a proud and powerful tribe that take the protection of the humans in the area very seriously."

I nodded. So, there was to be no hunting in the area. That was going to be very problematic. As my mind was directed on the subject, I could feel the burn in my throat again. Oh, I was so thirsty.

"Shall we go get your car?" Jasper asked, pulling my mind from my inner torture. I studied him of for a fraction of a second. The blond hair, the gold eyes, the lean frame and the crescent scars on his face, neck, and exposed lower arms. This man had seen war, and he had survived. I definitely didn't want to get on his bad side.

"Yes, please," I said with a s toothy grin, and I followed him to the river's edge.

The wolves had already retreated, but the Quileute man stayed where he was and watched me carefully. I took my sunglasses off of my head and replaced them on my nose. I didn't need to hide my eyes, but I was less likely to lose them if I was wearing them like this. We crouched slightly and bolted into the air and landed on the opposite bank. Jasper greeted the Quileute shortly, calling him "Paul", and then nodded to me for us to go. I took the lead, following my scent back through the trees. It noticed as I was nearing my top speed that Jasper lagged behind, so I eased up and allowed for him to run beside me.

When we reached the last tree I had been in before taking to the ground, so I slowed slightly to gather my bearings, and then I began to run north east. Always straining my nose to smell any hint of my scent to let me know we were running in the right direction. Some leaves had fallen with my scent on them, and that helped out extensively. Once I got to my old hunting spot, I knew exactly where I was. Jasper ran silently at my side the whole time, and I never once turned my right to look at him. When we reached the edge of the wood, I gasped happily at the sight of my Bentley.

"Oh! Not a scratch on it!" I said gleefully, and I pulled the key from my trouser pocket, as I walked in human speed towards my car. "I don't know what I would have done had I found it ransacked."

"What is your attachment to this car?" Jasper asked as I unlocked the door with the button on the key. We both got in.

"I won it," I started simply, "in a very heated wager in New York." I could feel pride building in my chest I as thought about that night and the look on that arrogant bastard's face when I won. Jasper was looking at me curiously, so I continued as I started the car and pulled out onto the road. "One of the directors of Julliard's music department and I got into a rough argument one night about... well, everything. My argument was that he wouldn't know how to find true talent even if it bit him on the nose, and he thought that I was a young, arrogant Brit that didn't know what she was talking about. So, a mutual acquaintance of ours organized a wager: we both had to find aspiring composers and attempt to get him apprenticed with the New York Metropolitan Opera. If he won, I'd give him $20,000 and a public apology to him in front of his co-workers (whom I had been present for my insults), but if I won, I got his car." After I finished, I turned and looked at Jasper. I'm sure I was smirking quite visibly.

"Well, congratulations, I suppose," he said with a small chuckle.

"Thanks," I said with a smile, and turned my attention back to the road. "Do I continue on this road?"

"Yes, then we will cut across at the next intersection. Four miles."

I nodded, and we passed into silence for a few minutes. I broke it, "Aren't you going to ask me my name?"

"I assumed introductions would be taken care of back a the house, but I suppose now is as good a time as any," he responded with a polite smile. I liked his smile, it completely contrasted his fierce, dangerous appearance.

"My name is Olivia," I said taking my right hand off the of the steering wheel and offering it to him.

"Jasper," he said, shaking my hand quickly. "So you are from England?"

"Yes, I was born in Glastonbury, but I received the majority of my education in London."

"And how long ago was that?"

"316 years ago - give or take a few months."

"Hmm," he nodded slowly.

We came to the intersection and I turned right. He then instructed my from there to go west for seven miles and then north to until we came to their hidden driveway.

"You are almost as old as Carlisle," Jasper finally said, "he was the one that spoke on your behalf."

"He is from England as well, I hear the slight lithe in this speech."

"Yes, London."

"Fancy that," I said slowly. "And the others? The female and the brute?"

Jasper snorted a laugh out through his nose before he spoke, "Esme is Carlisle's wife, and Emmett is another member of the family - a brother of sorts."

Wife? Brother? Family? When has a vampire ever referred to its collective as a _family_? This was all very odd. I suppose he could see the confusion on my face because he continued.

"We're a bit different. Carlisle is better at explaining out lifestyle, so I'll leave it to him, but I can tell you that it's different than any coven you'll ever be apart of."

"That's very... interesting..." I had to fight to choose a word. The Volturi liked to think of themselves as a _family_. I hope these vampires weren't similar. I didn't want to have to avoid them too.

My ability to produce fire once caught the attention of the Aro, the self-important leader of the Volturi, and he sent me an invitation to come visit. They were nice, but I didn't like the idea of joining - despite the rewards. I was always an independent and already had my passion, and I wouldn't be able to travel freely if I was always under the command of another. I declined and made my exit. He seemed willing to accept, but part of me was always nervous of being asked again, so I did my best to avoid habits that would put me in the paths of other vampires - thus, staying in hotels and living like a human.

"Pull in here," Jasper said, and I obeyed. "When we get to the house, you can just pull around to the garage, there's plenty of room in there for your car."

"You have cars too?" I asked, my interest peaked.

"Yes, my other brother, Edward, collects cars."

"I think I'm going to like this _Edward_," I said slightly amused, though the name brought memories I hadn't dwelled on for many years. Some were muddied and unclear, while one was vivid and very disturbing. I pushed it to the back of my mind as I worked to regain my former composure. Jasper was looking at me questioningly now, specifically how my hands had clamped down on the steering wheel.

"Something wrong?" he asked, though his tone suggested that he was well aware that something was wrong.

"Old memory I'm not fond of," I answered truthfully. Thankfully, the house was now in sight. "Ah, the house looks even more magnificent from the front."

Jasper noted my topic change and smiled. "Yes, Esme is a true artist. She restored it herself."

"How lovely!"

I pulled the car around the house, as directed, and found a clear, open space the cave-like garage. As Jasper had inferred, it was full of cars. I killed the engine and got out. Removing my sunglasses, I eagerly looked around at all of them. A red M3, a black S55 AMG, a black Vanquish, a yellow 911 Turbo, and a red F430 were at the forefront. I drooled greedily at the Vanquish.

"Like cars, do you?" Jasper asked, slightly amused.

"Ha," I laughed shortly and turned away, hitting the button my key to open the trunk, "they are like toys and I am the greedy child that only wants to play with the best."

He nodded and joined me by the trunk. I took two bags, he took the other two, and we moved to the house. Before we got to the door, Esme had opened it wide to let us in.

"Hello again!" she said with an astonishingly big smile. "Welcome back. Is that all of your luggage? Emmett, please take the bags from our guest, will you?"

"Erm," I began, feeling slightly overwhelmed, and not really wanting the large vampire to take my bags from me. "I have them, it's all right."

"Are you sure?" he asked, eyeing me suspiciously. "I was just going to put them in Alice's room."

"It's okay, Olivia," Jasper assured me with a smile, and I looked from him to the other three in the room.

"Very well, then," I said, still a bit hesitant, and handed the bags off to Emmett. He and Jasper disappeared up the stairs with my bags, and I forced my eyes to look back at Carlisle and Esme.

"Your car was unharmed?" Carlisle asked, helping to pull my attention to him.

"Yes, thank you," I said with a polite smile, and I folded my hands in front of me, in a gesture of humility. "And thank you for your help earlier. I was not quite ready to meet my maker, just yet."

"It was my pleasure," he said with one of the most brilliant smiles I had ever seen, "anything to help a fellow countryman."

"Ah, yes," I said with a laugh. "I guessed that you were from the other side of the pond from the subtle lithe in your voice. Jasper told me you from London? I was born in Glastonbury."

"I am sorry to say that I never have visited there," he said, with a slight frown, which I had to note was very unbefitting of him. "I have heard that it is a lovely place though."

"It was, the little I can remember," I said, a light nostalgic smile pulling on my lips, "but three hundred years is hard on human memories."

"Three hundred?" Esme gasped, "My goodness, have you been a solitary nomad all this time?"

"More of less," I said with a laugh. "Though not the stereotypical solitary that you may have met. I doubt any of them has a car or are sincerely attached to materialistic possessions."

"Not particularly," Carlisle laughed.

"Will you tell us your story?" Esme asked, her head tilting to the side and her carmel hair bobbing lightly. Just then, Emmett and Jasper returned to the living room.

"Only if you care to, of course," Carlisle added in quickly, "we don't want to push anything out of you."

"No, I don't mind telling my story, it's been a while since I was asked - not to mention, at liberty to do so."

"Who parked in my spot?" we all heard a male voice outside ask, and Emmett and Jasper snickered.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, turning around just in time to see the door open and a rather irritated youth with tussled, bronze hair step in.

"Um," he stopped, and raised an eyebrow at him. "I assume that's your car then?"

"Olivia is a guest, we had her park her car in the garage for safe-keeping, Edward," Carlisle said. There was a moment of silence and Edward nodded.

"I see," he said, and then he looked at me. "It's a beautiful car. New?"

"It's this year's model, if that's what you're asking," I said, and I leaned my head to the right and looked out the grand window. Three women and a girl were getting out of a silver Volvo. "More members of you 'family', Carlisle?" I asked before turning around again to look at him.

I had to admit, I was a little panicky. I was greatly outnumbered, and if I was forced to defend myself, I was sure that the wolves would finish me off. This was a very bad situation to get myself into. Why did I agree to this? I could've been in San Francisco by now.

"Who's this?" a female voice asked, and I turned again.

The three woman were all as different as can be, with one similarity: their eyes. The first was a tall, exquisitely beautiful blond with a fierce expression on her face, the second was an extremely short raven-haired girl with a sort of an excited look in her eyes, and the third was a stunning brunette who was watching Edward intently. Clinging to the skirt of the third one was a young girl, around six or seven, with curly bronze hair and bright brown eyes. She was partially hidden behind the woman, but I could tell that she was very interested in me, and I was very interested in her. She had the beauty of a vampire, but the rosy cheeks and heartbeat of human - though, her heart was beating much too fast.

Carlisle broke the silence: "This is Olivia, and she is a guest."


	3. Memories

**Thank you to Sidhlairiel Valadhiel for being my first review. You actually saved this story. Writing is fun, but if you're going through all the trouble of posting it to a public forum... well, it's hardly worth the effort if you have no audience. So, thank you again. **

**This chapter a bit longer than the first two, but with good reason. To clarify ahead of time. Sections of the story that are in _italics_**** are detailed memory flashbacks that Olivia is having as she is telling the story. The Cullens are hearing a much simpler version as she narrates to them, but you get an extra glimpse into that particular part of her history. Of course, Edward would also see these memories too because of mind-reading, but he's special.**

**Next update should come at a reasonable time, as this chapter is leading into another one, so look for one in about a week (work permitting).**

I do not own Twilight or any extension of it.

**--------------------**

It seemed that Carlisle's word was enough to placate the newcomers, but they all glanced at Edward nonetheless. I watched him intently as he watched me. Was he second in command? He looked so young - a teenager. Though, I was wise enough to know the difference between human age and vampire age. I myself was twenty-four when I was changed, and that was three hundred years ago. I think the latter of the two ages speaks more than former.

I studied the faces of the three woman again. The blond looked less severe, but she was still had her eyes fixed on Edward. I felt a little jealous of her fair beauty. In my day, her golden hair would have been greatly adored. My raven tresses had their place, but what I would have given for lighter hair. The second girl, the short excited one, seemed rather impatient now. Her hair really struck me, it was so short, and I couldn't place why a vampire would cut their hair off or why a human woman would cut it so short on purpose - this particular style is fairly new. Then there was the third one. She looked young and gentle - a teenager like Edward, I'd wager. She was the only one that turned and looked back at me. Her eyes were so wide, bright, and open. I could sense her curiosity, sense that she was studying me the way I was studying her. I liked it, it showed real intelligence.

Edward chuckled.

"Something funny?" I asked, looking back at him, a little indignant. I was not one who usually tolerated being laughed at for no reason.

"Not at all," he said, flashing a polite smile, "you are just very perceptive."

I blinked and looked at Carlisle, obviously I looked confused enough to get him to explain.

"Edward has the ability to hear the thoughts of others," he informed me, and he smiled at Edward. "And I suppose further introductions are in order." He held his hand out and indicated towards the person whose name he was speaking, "This is Rosalie, Alice, Edward - as you know - his wife, Bella, and their daughter, Renesmee."

I started a bit at the titles, but saved my questions for another time.

"And you seem trustworthy enough, just scared of our large number," Edward said, as sort of a confirmation. "Though, I don't understand why you are so interested in San Francisco."

"I was hoping to catch their ballet company's debut of _Swan Lake_," I said, very self-conscious of myself. I still couldn't help mentally flinching every time someone said the name _Edward._ "I am a great lover of the arts."

"Is that where you hunt, as well?" the blond asked, there was a sort of a smart sarcasm to her tone.

"Rosalie! That was very rude!" Esme scolded.

"No, no, I am not offended," I said, smiling at Esme. Then I turned and looked at Rosalie, "If I were a fan of architecture, do you think I would go around burning buildings and breaking windows? No, I prefer handsome young men. Presentation is half the meal, after all," I said with a small laugh, "I learned _that_ in the French Court."

"French Court?" a little voice asked, and I looked down to see the child, Renesmee, had spoken. She sounded just like an adult, and her voice did not match her body. "You mean that you ate with kings and queens?"

I grinned widely at her curious brown eyes, "I played cards with Marie Antoinette, herself. I even helped her bring the German Opera to France." The girl was in complete awe, and my grin widened. I looked up and my eyes found Bella's. "I like her - she's very sharp. Though I'm unnerved by her voice and appearance."

"As are many," Edward said, watching me carefully.

"Calm down, I'm not going to harm anyone here," I said, suddenly very bored with the game of sizing everyone up. I strolled over and flopped down on the nearest sofa, stretching my legs out and sighing as I rested my head back against the cushions. "Carlisle saved me from becoming dog food, so I feel I have no reason to defend myself."

"When are you going to tell your story? It's a very good one," a high-pitched voice asked me.

I turned with a start. "I beg your pardon?"

"Forgive Alice," Carlisle said, moving into my peripheral, "she can see the future and is often ahead of everyone else."

In response to this, Alice looked a little sheepish, but still very excited. She moved over and sat down on an arm chair adjacent to my sofa, but I was no longer focusing on her fully. My mind was traveling back in time as memories started to flood me, just as they had in the car with Jasper. Images of a face, a pale, white face with long brown curly hair, and small, round, black spectacles. If I had a heart, it would have clenched at this image, so instead, I felt the fire within me boil. I had to fight to control it, or else the sofa may catch flame. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, and my head fell.

"Very well," I said, looking up at their curious faces. They had all moved to place themselves around me - Renesmee was seated on the floor right in front of me. "I promised a story, so a story you shall have."

"Not so fast," a voice said from the front door.

I caught the scent immediately, and I was on my feet and ready to run in a fraction of a second. It was one of the wolves, the strong scent I remembered was so prevalent around and inside the house. This one came often. Obviously, he was welcome, but I was still unsure whether or not I was...

"Jacob!!" the little girl cried happily and she went running from her spot to leap in the great man's awaiting arms.

"Hey, Nessie!" he said, smiling brightly at her and holding her in a long embrace, but as he loosened his grip on her, his eyes found me again. I stared back, my entire body tense.

"Olivia," Carlisle said, "it's fine, Jacob is a friend."

"You keep strange company, Carlisle," I said, without moving my gaze.

"It's ok," Renesmee said, smiling wide, "my Jacob will not hurt you."

_Her_ Jacob?

"You want to hear the story too, don't you Jacob?" she asked him, and he smiled at her again. I was nearly blinded by the smile, it was so bright.

"Yes, I am very curious to hear the story."

As were his friends, no doubt.

"Very well," I breathed, only a little annoyed. "Take a seat wherever you can find one."

Ugh, he smelled repulsive.

I looked over at Edward, he was smirking at me. I found his mind-reading to be rather annoying as well. In fact, I had not been this ill at ease in centuries. I was going to make my stay here very short, as I was already longing to return to my solitary life and old habits. I had not been around another one of my kind for almost a decade, and here I was sitting with one of the largest covens I had ever seen (let alone, heard of).

"Before I begin," I said, watching Jacob take a seat against the wall with Renesmee in his lap, "are any other 'surprise guests' I should be made aware of?"

"Ha, no," Carlisle said with a good natured laugh. "We are all hear now, please begin whenever you are ready."

"It is not a story I tell often, but I think on it quite a bit," I started. "I'm sorry, but it's a bit lengthy."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Carlisle said, smiling again.

I nodded and brushed my fringe from my eyes to tucked it behind my ears. Taking in a long inhale of breath, and my mind brought to light a quote from _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_, "Start at the beginning, and when you come to the end, stop."

"I was born some time around 1690 - give or take a few years," I started, looking up at everyone, "it was not an easy birth and it claimed my mother's life. In retrospect, she was my very first victim, but one could hardly blame a baby for taking its mother's life - it's not like they have any control over the nature of their birth. As a result, I was raised by a nursemaid and then a governess.

"My father wanted me to have the very best in education and upbringing," I started as I forced my mind to focus through the muddied haze of my memories to see his smiling face. "He was a famous craftsman, his work shop was known for producing some of the best instruments in Britain. As a result, I also grew up with a strong musical background. Before I was sent to a convent school in London, I had learned to play violin, harpsichord, spinet, and recorder - all with exceptional talent, of course." I grinned at this.

"So you are very musical, then?" Edward asked, his interest peaked.

"I can play over one hundred different instruments from all over the world," I said, and I heard Jacob whistle. "So, yes, to say that I am very musical would be rather accurate. Now, to continue...

"As I grew up with only a father, I found that I adopted a more independent attitude than a girl of my time should have. Though I was _raised_ by a woman, I was still very close with my father. For it was he who taught me all those instruments." I sighed as his face still lingered in my mind, though his smile shifted to uncertain frown, "On day that I was sent to the convent school - a suggestion from my governess - I cried and cried that I did not want to go, but he felt this was the best chance to prepare me for marriage. I was only thirteen, and the idea of getting married still was very unappealing - a quality I found was rare in girls my age.

"My attitude did not change at all while I was away at school, in fact, I grew more and more independent. The Mother Superior wrote to my father almost weekly with negative reports as to my behavior and lack of cooperation, but I hated it there and only acted out in the attempt to be sent home. I would receive letters from him urging me to change my behavior, but I could tell that he was secretly proud of my spirit.

"It seemed that all the bile I had stored up in my system from all the trouble I caused was just waiting to resurrect itself in another form. When I was sixteen - I believe, that was the age - I was overcome with a horrible infection that nearly took my life. I survived, obviously, but it did take something with it: my ability to have children. Though, I did not know that at the time - it took a few months of missing my courses to realize this - but when it did dawn on me, I was strangely relieved. My mother died giving birth to me, so I would never have to worry about that danger, but also, now I no longer had to dread the prospect of marriage. No one would want to marry their daughter off to someone who could not produce them an heir."

"You weren't bothered by that?" Esme asked, she seemed more sad for me than I ever had been.

"No," I said with a light bit of laughter, "I was a rare woman, and I had dreams that did not involve walking one step behind my husband, bearing his children and being forgotten. I wanted to be famous, I wanted to see the world, I wanted to remembered. My opportunity came when I was eighteen, and I'd caught the eye of a handsome bachelor. I don't remember his name, so that should tell you how important he was to me, but I do remember that he was quite taken with me. I had him wrapped around my finger to the point that I convinced him to run away to France with me. Of course, I was a little worried about how this would affect my father, but I needed to get away. I was done with the convent school and was living with an aunt in London who absolutely hated me.

"Paris was beyond anything I had ever imagined. The society, the arts, and the parties were all new and different. I couldn't help but get swept up into it. Two weeks after arriving, I made friends with a countess who 'just adored me', and moved into her townhouse - causally forgetting to tell my 'beloved' about the move. He would never be invited to the parties I was going to, so I didn't worry about bumping into him again. I was sure that he would head back to the England with his tail between his legs, so I didn't think on him again."

"Well, that was nice," Jacob said sarcastically.

"No, it wasn't, but I was an impetuous youth - hedonistic, really. I only cared if it perpetuated my own interests," I said with a sigh, "what a fool I was. Of course, I saw no end the pleasures that Paris had for me. The parties, the arts, and the connections I was making were all feeding into the delusion that my dreams could come true. I had been invited to join the company at the opera house to sing in supporting roles, and the subsequent fame that alloted me earned me more invitiations. Soon, my vices knew no boundaries, I had taken a lover, I was gambling, drinking, and soon the countess was feeding my vanity and greed by buying anything and everything I wanted. Then one fateful night, I met _him_."

In my mind, my memories cam in full force. I could see everything much more clearly, like a movie playing in my head. As I spoke, I could see everything playing out, and I knew that it must have been very entertaining to Edward. The memory went something like this:

_There was a thin layer of blue smoke that hung in the room from the tobacco that was being smoked by the posh gentlemen with their pretty pipes. The sounds of mother of pearl chips clacking together, dice tumbling in cups and rolling on felt, and cheers of victory and hisses of defeat filled my ears. Champagne had dulled my senses, but I was coherent enough to gamble at my table and hold a conversation about a coming opera production I wished to be a part of. It was then that my eyes caught sight of him from across the room. _

_He was handsome, more handsome than any gentleman I had ever laid eyes on. He had curly brown hair that he let hang on his shoulders, a smooth, pale face, and a strong, solid physique. The only curious thing about him was that he was wearing tinted spectacles on his perfect nose, but that was not too out of ordinary, as this was the age of fashion expression. One saw many strange things at parties such as these. He turned his head and caught my eye, and we stared at each other from across the room. This was the first time that I had really felt attracted to someone, more than just casual interest. I wanted to get up and talk to him instantly, but my friends brought my attention back to our game. _

_"Quit gawking and roll, Olive," one said, using the French version of my name._

_"He won't talk to you anyway, he never talks to anyone," another said._

_"You know him then?" I asked, burning with curiosity. _

_"I've heard him called DuClaire, Raymond DuClaire."_

_I looked up to find him, and I saw that he was still watching me. When he smiled, I was shocked to see that his teeth were beyond white, but it didn't frighten me, it intrigued me. I had to know him, I had to talk to him...._

I blinked and the memory faded.

"He was a vampire," Jasper said, deducing from my description.

I nodded.

"The one who made you?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded again. "I will forever curse that day, and my foolish desire to get to know him. If there was ever a part of my life that I regret, it was letting him into my life and becoming his lover."

"You were lovers?" Bella asked, she seemed very shocked by this and she kept sneaking looks at Edward, "While you were human?"

"Yes," I said, turing my head to look at her fully, "DuClaire was desperately in love with me, and he would never have hurt me. I did have quite a few bruises the first time, but it never happened again after that."

It was then, that I noticed how Edward was looking at Bella, and how Bella would glance up at him. The puzzle came together in my head, she must have been human when they met, and he might have been too scared to try anything. Edward's eyes snapped to connect to mine, and his jaw tightened slightly.

"There are more similarities there than you realize," he said quietly, and I nodded. I felt I could fully understand that statement.

"How could you be sure that DuClaire was in love with you? Really in love with you?" Jacob asked. I was thrown by him being the one to ask the question.

"Because he told me everyday," I said with a laugh. "No, no... I know what you mean. First, I was told by many that he _never_ spoke to anyone the way he spoke to me - let alone show more than just the slightest interest. Gifts were sent to the countess' house for me - expensive gifts of dresses, jewelry, and wines. And when we did finally become lovers, I had never known anyone to be so gentle - in all aspects of the word. Also, obviously I was not just prey, as I am alive now - well... you know what I mean."

"Did you love him back?" Bella asked.

I looked down at my lap. "No, not really. Not as he loved me, at least." I looked back up, and I saw Edward glance at Bella again. I took in a breath and sighed as I recrossed my legs. Again, as I spoke, I felt a memory flooding back to me.

_The fire light licked the walls sending haunting shadows of the bed posts, curtains, and two bodies onto the walls. One was sitting upright, and the other was lying down covered up. The only sound was my breathing as I teetered on the edge of falling asleep._

_"My love?" DuClaire whispered to me, his cold fingers running down my face._

_"Hmm?" I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He was dressed now, and sitting on the edge of the bed. "What is it, Raymond?"_

_"I will be gone for a week," he said, and his eyes fell for a moment as if he dreaded the idea. "If you need anything, the servants here will get you anything you need."_

_"No," I said lazily. The caress of his fingers was so relaxing, it was lulling me to sleep. "I'll just go back to the countess' house. I'm sure she misses me."_

_He pulled his hand away. "I would prefer for you to stay here, and to not attend any parties without me."_

_"Not attend any parties?" I said sitting up, that had woken me up. "But a new show just debuted and there's a party almost every night this week to celebrate it!"_

_"I know it'll be hard, but promise me you won't go," he urged, "I just want to make sure you're safe while I'm gone. Wine makes villains of men."_

_"I'm not making you such a ridiculous promise," I said, laying back down and rolling over so my back was to him. "And I'm not stupid enough to go to a party alone, so you don't have to worry about a_ villain_ getting to _me_."_

_I heard him growl, and my head snapped back to look at him. His jaw was tight, and he was glaring at me. My heart was pounding, but I was too angry at his possessiveness to let the fear take me. So I narrowed my eyes at him and rolled back over._

_"I'm going to sleep," I announced flatly, "Have a safe journey."_

_And I closed my eyes. I didn't hear his foot steps, but I did the door close behind him._

"The next morning I moved my things back to the countess' house, and she welcomed me back with open arms. I did go to a party that next night, and I enjoyed myself more than I had since I'd been with DuClaire because I didn't have him lurking over me every step of the way." I let out a small laugh, and then I continued, "Then the worst thing that could have happened did: I was introduced to a composer friend's apprentice.

"I now understood the phrase 'love at first sight'," I said sadly. This was the part of the story I was not looking forward to telling, "His name was Edward Pickering, and he was the most handsome, kind, wonderful man I had ever met - I even found him better looking than DuClaire, but that was just because I preferred him more. The week that my lover was absent, we were inseparable. When DuClaire came back, he returned to my shadow, but I no longer wanted him there. I tried to bring up my growing disinterest, but he would not hear of it. He only told me that things would be better 'in a few months time'."

"When he was planning to change you?" Carlisle guessed.

"I can only guess," I said with a slight shrug of my shoulders, and then I continued, "How do tell a dragon that you prefer the unicorn? For though I did not label DuClaire as a vampire, I did suspect something unnatural about him. He would not remove his tinted glasses unless we were in a dark room where I could not see his eyes, his skin was hard and cold, and there was an overall erie feeling I got around him. I knew that he was evil, though not towards me, but something evil nonetheless. Edward represented everything that was good and pure in my life. He was the first man I met that I actually thought I could bind myself too, and I would be proud to call myself his wife. A life with him would be ideal, but DuClaire would never consent to let me go.

"I told Edward that if he wanted me, we would have to leave Paris - or France altogether. Since he'd just gotten his apprenticeship, he was a little hesitant, but I assured him that with the connections I'd made, I could get him another apprenticeship in London. This set him at ease, but he was very surprised at my insistence that we leave as soon as possible. Like all of our friends, he did not like DuClaire and couldn't understand why I'd been with him for as long as I had, and my wanting to leave while DuClaire was away on one of his week long sabbaticals proved that I was running away from him. I assured him that I was not fearing for my life or his, just trying to make a clean break as talking was doing no good to show how I felt.

"Sadly, I didn't have to say anything," I said, and I paused for a moment, the memories were flooding back again. "DuClaire heard talk of our plans to run away, and he confronted me."

_The entire sitting room was a mess from his tantrum. Tables overturned, curtains torn, holes in the walls, and chairs flung across the room. I stood at the far end, back pressed against the wall, my heart pounding as I watched him. I had never seen him angry before, I was actually terrified of him. He paced back and forth like an angry lion, his head turning while his gaze remained fixed on me._

_"So," he said, "you are set in this decision, then?"_

_"I am," I breathed just above a whisper. My stubbornness ringing true until the very end. _

_In the flash of a second, he was upon me. HIs face was inches from mine, his hands pinning my arms against the walls. I could smell the sweetness of his breath, but it only made my stomach turn._

_"Not if I have anything to say about it," he hissed, and then he dragged me from the sitting room to the cellar door in the kitchen. Down the stairs he pulled me, and try as I may, I could not break his hold. When we were in the far corner surrounded by some barrels and sacks of food (or whatever they could have been), he turned on me. "You will be mine forever," he said, and he bit my shoulder through my dress. I screamed out, and he pulled his teeth from my flesh and looked at me. I could see my blood on his lips, dripping from his chin, and I screamed again. I was finally afraid. I was going to die. _

_Then the burning started at the bite, and my screams got louder as I collapsed to the floor and began wallowing in pain. The heat was spreading, and it felt like I was on fire, though there were no flames. He left me there, screaming and wallowing in pain for three days. I remember seeing the light disappearing and reappearing three times through small window at the far end of the cellar, and when the fire went out and my heart stopped beating, he returned. _

_"I have a present for you," his silky voice said, and he threw a person at me._

_I was so thirsty, I didn't bother to look at them before my teeth sank into their flesh. I drank greedily as they coughed, gagged, and tried to scream. Finally, when they stopped moving and their blood had run dry, I dropped the body and looked down at them. It was Edward._

I heard gasps all around, and I blinked as the memory ended. Esme was beside herself upon hearing of the nature of my turning and my first meal, and everyone else seemed as interested, though not as upset by it. She was a very strange vampire, indeed.

"I was so horrified at what I had done, I couldn't move. I just kept staring. His perfect face, lifeless and pale, will be forever engraved in my head just like that. I could still taste him in my mouth, a taste so beautiful and horrible at the same time. If I were capable of vomiting blood back up, I would have done it then and there. I had just murdered and devoured the man I loved. As all this came crashing over me, I heard DuClaire's laughter." I shook my head, and my hands balled into fists I felt the fire within me start to kindle.

"I lunged at him, hollowing in fury. He tried to fend me off and curb my rage, but it was impossible. I felt my hands get hot as I tore at him, and bits of him began bursting into flame. Finally, he was nothing more than a burning pile of pieces with a billowing cloud of purple smoke rising from it. The rest of the house began to catch fire as well, and I rushed from it to save myself. If he could burn, so could I."

"That explains the fire in the forest," Jacob said, and I looked up at him. "So you can actually create fire?"

"I was always a warm person to the touch as a human, I'd heard this many times," I commented, "so obviously it carried over when I became a vampire. I can elevate my core temperature to feel warm to the touch to humans, and if I raise it high enough I can create flames. The flames can appear anywhere, but I usually focus so that they appear in my hand."

As I said this, I held out my right hand a bit of yellow flame appeared in it. Renesmee gasped and clapped her hands with excitement, but the others looked around nervously. I closed my hand and flame went away. "Of course a gift like this earns one a lot of unwanted attention."

"The Volturi," Edward said, obviously seeing where my mind was going.

"Yes, Aro was extremely intrigued by my little talent," I said, crossing my arms and leaning back against the sofa, "he invited me to join his enterprise, but just as I had in life, I was never one to walk one step behind and follow orders, so I declined. He seemed sad to let me go, so I made sure to put distance between him and I. On the off chance that I was in Italy, I lived amongst the humans. In fact, part of lifestyle was born from that necessity."

"What lifestyle?" Jacob asked.

"Living like a human," I remarked, "driving cars, living in hotels, attending human social functions... Living and being among the humans, like I was human myself. I copied some of DuClaire's habits; I fashioned a pair of tinted spectacles to hide my eyes, I attended late night parties and ate and drank with humans as if I were one of them, and I had a 'home' of sorts to go to at the end of the night. I was suddenly a needle, stuck in a tube of straw, and thrown into a haystack."

"You ate human food?" Carlisle asked.

"The sort of parties I got invited to required it. Some of them comprised of grand banquets, or champagne would be passed around. Not eating and drinking was not option. Yes, I would have to purge at the end of the night, but if it allowed me the life I wanted, it was a small price to pay. I would hunt once or twice a week outside of the city I was staying in to keep my thirst at bay, and spend the rest of my time amongst the society I loved so much."

"And you've done this successfully without getting discovered?" Bella asked.

"Yes," I said with a confident nod.

"Amazing," Esme remarked, "you live like us, like and among the humans, but you still feed on them?"

"Well, there's hardly another option," I said with a laugh. "One can't simply go against nature."

"Actually..." Carlisle interjected with a smile. "Perhaps you would be interested in our diet...?"


	4. Drama

**Hello readers!**

**I apologize for the long wait. Apparently, real life and my muses were working against me, but I managed to wrestle out another chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any extension of it.**

**On to Chapter 4!!**

------------------------

"_Your_ diet?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Yes, my family and I find that we can feed on the blood of animals and remain strong enough to resist the craving of human blood - for the most part."

"Animal blood?" I asked, that did not sound appealing at all. I laughed a bit a shook my head, "That sounds dreadful, like snails or frog's legs. It may be edible, but that doesn't mean one should."

I laughed again, but then I realized that no one was laughing with me. They all watched me, especially the wolf, and I suddenly realized that they were dead serious. No human blood? At all? Would that explain their golden eyes? It had too. Vampires usually had red eyes, the color is deepened by the _human_ blood we consume. Could it be possible to survive on animal blood? That still sounded very unappealing.

"I can't believe you're serious," I said, suddenly turning serious myself.

"Just because you were made into a dragon does not mean that you have to eat villagers," Carlisle said with a small smile. I snorted at his using my metaphor from earlier. "If you love humans so much, love to live among them, how can you justify killing them."

"As the scorpion said to the swan in the fable, 'It's my nature,'" I said, a frown pulling at my lips, "and I am very selective about whom I kill. It's no one I know or would care to know. No wives or children to morn them...."

"But they're still _people_," Jacob said, he was perhaps angrier than he should have been.

"Would you get annoyed if a PETA activist slapped your hamburger from your mouth because they believed animals had feelings and families too?" I asked, careful with my tone so as not to provoke him. "I am not like other vampires you have known, I have a higher respect for humans than they do, but they are still our food. No one condemns the lioness when she hunts the antelope, no one shoots down the eagle when he dives for the fish, why should I be condemned for following the same course. I only hunt when necessary, never out of boredom or for _the thrill_ - like some - and I am very choosey as to my prey."

The vampires in the room were all silent and still, but Jacob was not swayed at all by my argument. I could see the anger in his eyes and his were quivering, but I just sat still and held eye contact with him with a neutral look on my face. I was not angry at him, as I understood and respected his position, but I would have liked for him to respect mine.

"He won't," Edward said, "Jacob's people are the self-appointed protectors of human life. We are allowed to live so close to them because we do not feed on human blood, but others are hunted by them to protect the humans of the area."

"Which is why I was attacked," I said, confirming things allowed for myself, "though I had not actually caught my quarry."

"You," Jacob said pointing to Edward, "stay out of my mind, and _you_," he said to me, but then he was silent for a moment. I could sort of see the war in his eyes of what to say, and how it might be received by my vampire companions, "Watch your back."

My eyes darted around to the faces of the vampires in the room, they were all looking at me, so I returned my gaze to the wolf-man. Three centuries of patience and self-control prepared me for such moments as these. My face gave nothing away, I wouldn't allow it. I just studied his features, taking in every muscle twitch, every direction his eyes jolted, and every time his clenched his teeth and released them. I did not fear _him_, I feared a group of them. They were fast, that much I could tell, and they were obviously not scared of me. From what I was gathering from the conversation so far, they were not strangers to hunting and killing vampires. All I need do was make sure to not put myself in a situation where I would be the hunted. Drive back to Seattle or to Olympia, or, heaven forbid, attempt the animal blood diet. I think the burning in my throat lessened at the very thought of it.

"You must forgive me, Master Wolf, if I do not show the proper amount of fear that you would desire" I said, my eyes dropping down to my lap as I folded my hands properly, "but I do not find you threatening in the slightest. I suppose it it because your scent grates on my nerves, have seen your gentle nature with the wee one, and just see you as a muscle-bound human in this form - which as we all know would not make you strong enough to stop me if I wanted to attack you."

His hands started to quiver more, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'd love to see you try to attack me now," he said through clenched teeth.

"I will not, and I certainly never shall," I said, sitting back into the couch and propping my arms up on the back of it, very bored with where this was going, "I am here as a guest, a neutral, and I will be on my best behavior. You have my word." I held his eyes with my own when I made my promise.

"The promise of a bloodsucker?"

"Is that no better than the promise of an animal?" I asked, slightly amused at his attempt to provoke me.

"I-" he started. I was sure he didn't know who I was calling the animal: myself or him. "You will not hunt humans while you are here?"

"I will not hunt humans within a two hundred mile radius, but I promise to attempt the diet of my very queer friends."

His face flashed with confusion for a hint of a second, and Edward snorted out a laugh. I could see Bella eyeing me as well. I immediately caught what brought on the confusion.

"_Strange_ friends," I said, and then rolled my eyes. _Grow a vocabulary, buffoon,_ I added mentally, and to this Edward laughed again.

"What?" Jacob said, looking at him, "What did she say?"

"She was remarking on the word confusion," Edward said, smirking at me before turning around to look at Jacob fully.

My face was stone when he looked at me to see if I would reveal any sign of falsehood in Edward's statement. He would find not the slightest hint from me. Finally, Carlisle stepped in.

"I believe that is enough, Jacob," he said, his voice was kind but firm.

"I have a question," Renesmee said, standing from Jacob's lap and joining me on the sofa. "What did you do while you lived with the humans all those years."

"I sought out fresh talent and acted as a silent patron to help them to greatness," I said with a proud smile, "I knew many of the greats from the early years of their struggle."

"Mozart?"

"Mhmm," I nodded with a smile, "absolute nutter that he was."

"What's a nutter?" she asked, her large brown eyes gazing up at me.

"Someone who's a bit mad - crazy," I explained, "not right in the head."

"Oh," she said, her eyes falling as she processed this new information. "And you think my family are _nutters_ for drinking animal blood?"

"To be honest," I said, greatly impressed by this girls intuitiveness and intelligence, "I do, a little."

"It does taste awful at first, but then you get used to it," she said, her voice was very patronizing, like a she was the adult educating me - the child.

"Like coffee," I remarked with a smirk, barely remembering the strange, dark, South American brew from my human existence.

"I suppose," she said, not quite understanding my comparison.

"Like snails and frog's legs," Carlisle offered.

"Well, I tried those, so there is no harm in trying this either," I said with a laugh.

Renesmee beamed at me, her brown eyes sparkling. She truly was hauntingly beautiful, in a strange alluring way. There was such intelligence and yet such innocence on that face. It made me want to protect her, or to always watch over her, and it was that strange tugging I felt at my lifeless heart that snapped me back to reality. This place was already wearing away at the fortified walls I kept up around me, and I didn't like that. I refused to care for this child or for anyone in this house. I would stay here for as long as I needed to establish peace with the wolves and then they would never see me again. I didn't need all this stress and hassle.

This was why I lived alone.

"Jacob," the little girl said, looking over at her large friend, "I like her, so I want you to be nice to her."

My eyes darted over to Jacob when I heard him sigh, and I was incredulous when I the look on his face - the begrudged resignation. I looked back at Renesmee and she was watching him, her expression was very serious.

"Yes, ma'am," Jacob said with a small laugh, and he made a sort of military salute. I couldn't believe what I was seeing or hearing, especially when he looked at me and sort of smiled (well, it could be described as a "smile"), "Well, looks like we're going to have to be friends."

"Mmm," was the only response I could work out of my throat. I heard Edward chuckling again, and I looked over at him. "You will explain later," I said, without even making an effort to disguise how confused and disturbed I was by this simple exchange.

"I promise," he said, with a nod.

"Now, you have no reason to worry," Renesmee said, pulling my eyes to her. She was beaming at me again. I didn't how much more of that sickeningly cute face I could take before my body started vomiting blood. "You are happy now, right...?"

Apparently my face was giving me away, so I worked quickly to remedy the situation. "Yes, I'm happy to have the problem resolved. Thank you, Renesmee."

I needed this to end, there was too much drama. Thankfully, a cursory glance at the digital clock on the satellite converter box brought an outlet. I needed to check with my puppet company. If the band from last night called the number, then my people would have contacted me, and I was extremely curious to see if they took the chance on my simple offer. There were a few other bits of business I needed to attend to as well, but mostly I was eager for any excuse to leave this room. So, I looked over toward my host vampires, Carlisle and Esme, and smiled apologetically.

"I'm so sorry, but I need to retrieve my laptop from one of my bags. Would you excuse me so I could do that?"

"Of course," Carlisle said, "they're on the third floor, in Edward's old room, I'm sure you'll find them."

"Thank you," I said, standing from the couch.

Edward was watching me curiously, and I just rolled my eyes at him. Honestly, this was getting annoying. I almost would prefer being kibble over this... As I made my way across the short distance between there and the stairs at a relatively normal vampire pace, I felt a presence behind me. I stopped instantly and spun around. Renesmee was a few steps behind me, smiling up at me expectantly. I looked over at Edward and Bella.

"Why is she following-" I started, and directed my question to her when she took another step toward me, "why are you following me?"

"Because I like you," she said.

"Oh," I said, looking from her to her snickering family (wolf included), "you _like_ me... Lovely."

"Nessie, stay down here, please," Bella said, rescuing me. "We need to give her a little space."

"Oh," her little face fell and I felt that stupid rubbish nagging at my heart, "okay."

I nodded and thanked her and bolted up the stairs at a more speedy vampire rate. I smelled the expensive leather of my LV luggage the moment I hit the third floor landing, and proceeded into what was Edward's old room. It looked like it was turned into a guest room or sorts, everything was very neutral, easily befitting for either gender and rather simple yet homey - like a hotel room. This was the most comfortable I'd been since I set foot in this house, simply because of this room.

I moved over to my luggage, opened the appropriate one and retrieved my MacBook Pro from it. I moved over to the bed, sat down, and opened the lid. The computer roared to life, and I smiled when I had immediate internet connection. I suppose if you lived miles from the road than you didn't have to worry about people getting a signal to leech or hack. Plus, Edward was the ultimate anti-hacking device, he would catch anyone who tired.

I had five new emails. The first was from the New York Metropolitan Opera's Gala Committee confirming my RSVP. I barely glanced at it, I was still planning on attending and I knew all the details. The second was from an associate at the boutique that was dressing me for the gala, they attached three options from Marc Jacobs (the designer I'd chosen to wear). I sent my feedback on each dress, and then moved onto the last three emails that were all from Foster, Howard, & Collins Scouting, my puppet company.

The first of the three was a forwarded email from a former client and friend, Gilbert Rousseau. He was not able to attend the gala because his oldest daughter was set to have her first child that night, but he still wanted to see me while I was in New York. I typed out a quick reply for them to send him expressing my excitement to see him again. Next was an email confirming that the band from last night called, and that made me smile brightly. I needed to get in touch with my contact at the record label some time today. However, the next email wiped the smile right off of my face.

_ Hey boss,_

_ I am just sending you this quick email to let you know that we have yet_

_ to receive any word - or money - from White Hot Records despite_

_ reminding them of our contract three times now. I have heard that _

_ Samuel Rosenberg was named the new CEO last month, and that _

_ could be part of the problem - you know, since we haven't worked with _

_ him before._

_ What course of action would you like us to take?_

_ -Franke_

I gritted my teeth and took in a deep breath. Yes, I knew that name. I knew that name very well, as I won his uncle's Bentley in a bet just recently. Of course, he would pull something like this. I flexed my fingers and took in a deep, cleansing breath before typing out my reply:

_ Thank you for contacting so me soon, Franke. This is very upsetting_

_ news to me, indeed. I would like for you to contact our lawyers and _

_ email them a copy of our contract with White Hot, so they will be _

_ prepared if we must take legal action. I know that Mr. Rosenberg _

_ will be attending the gala, I will speak to him personally on the matter._

_ However, between now and then, I would like you to send another_

_ letter warning legal action if their account with us is not settled. _

_ Cheers_

I closed the lid before any other _good news_ popped into my inbox without me being ready, and placed the computer besides me on the bed. I sighed, laid back on it, and closed my eyes. It was a very soft bed, I could feel the way my body was sinking into it, and it helped to calm my nerves a bit. It seemed that drama was now coming at me from all sides. This problem with White Hot not paying their bills was really irritating me.

It was a simple procedure, we present bands and artists to a record label, and we make commission off any earnings that band makes for the label in their first two years. We make the label money, we make money; it's a fair system. Foster, Howard, and Collins have a very strong relationship with many label executives, but Samuel Rosenberg is going to ruin ours over a stupid bet. What an ass.

I opened my eyes when I heard some buzzing below me, and I tried not to groan when I distinctly heard my name a few times. This was why I lived alone. I couldn't stand gossip and intrigue - unless I was in on it, of course. Perhaps, I would go hunting with them, I needed a distraction, and I was still thirsty. I got up from bed and made my way downstairs. They all turned and looked up at me when I returned to the living room. They had all shuffled around a bit.

"So you want to try hunting animals?" Alice asked with a playfully excited glint to her eyes.

"I do," I stated simply, "I need the distraction."

"I'll go with her," Bella said, standing.

"I'll come too," Edward said standing as well.

"No," Bella said, "I'd like to go with her alone." Then she smiled at me with a very knowing look in her eyes.

I was struck down with a mix of shock and gratitude at those simple words. I'd get a companion, and I would be free of Edward's prying mind for bit. I felt my lips tug into a smile, and I turned and headed to the back door. Hopefully, this would be a good thing.


	5. Blood

Bella followed me to the back door, and the two of us silently descended the steps and made our way to the river. As we walked, once again at a normal vampire pace, I snuck a side-ways glance at her. I had to admit that I found her intriguing as a person, as a vampire, and as one of God's creations in general. To be a wife and a mother and still be a vampire was something I'd certainly never heard off. Edward seemed like such a rare creature himself that I was sure that the two were made for each other. Oh, how I envied that in a small, petulant way. Why was it that the vampire that fell in love with me turned out to be a possessive monster, and hers appeared to be loving and gentle? I certainly hoped to hear her story while we were out together.

At the river, I bent my knees and launched my way across, and Bella followed using a bit more effort than I had. She landed ahead of me at the tree line and turned back with a sheepish smile, and I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my throat.

"Showing off, are we?" I asked, moving to her side again.

"Hm, not really," she said, shaking her head and looking down, "I don't know why, but I still feel like I need to work up a little momentum when I want to jump that river."

"How long have you been a vampire?" I asked.

"Almost a year."

"What? Really?" I asked, very shocked by that statement. "That's very interesting."

"Why?" she asked as we took off into the woods.

"Well, with how old your _daughter_ looks, and just how... calm and poised you are. I just hadn't expected it."

"Yeah, I got that a lot my first few months," Bella said, sounding as exhausted as I had earlier talking to Jacob.

We ran in silence for few more minutes and then she stopped suddenly. We were completely surrounded by lush green forest, and I heard no sound but the wind in the canopy above, the trickle of a brook nearby, and... a few heartbeats just to the left about fifty yards away. My throat began to burn at the sound, and I could feel fresh venom running down my teeth.

"Ready?" Bella asked me, she was studying me carefully.

"Tastes awful, right?" I asked, fully resigned to my fate.

"Not awful, just different."

"Bella," I asked shifting my weight and crossing my arms, "have you ever had human blood?" She shook her head. "Right. I'm going to go with _awful_ by comparison, then." I let out a single laugh, and then took off toward those beating hearts.

_Snails and frog's legs, snails and frog's legs, snails and frog's legs...._ I kept telling myself as I approached the clearing with a half dozen deer. They started to scatter, but they were not fast enough for me. I nabbed the largest one, with antlers towering high and proud like a great crown, and sank my teeth into his neck. Awful was not a strong enough word for the taste of the blood that hit my throat. Dreadful, vile, ghastly, revolting... None of these seemed to work either. I detached my lips and teeth from the twitching creature and spit on the ground.

"Saint Peter and Paul!" I swore, "How do you do this?"

Bella removed her lips from the doe that she had just finished draining and looked at me with a rather sympathetic look on her face. I didn't like that, I didn't want sympathy. I would have preferred ridicule or annoyance. These vampires were just too nice for my taste.

"No, it doesn't taste that nice, but it works," she said softly. "Maybe we should find you a mountain lion, carnivores taste better than herbivores."

"Humans trump them all," I grumbled, and I reached down and reclaimed the buck, who was breathing heavily and struggling to get up and run. I finished him off with a moan of disgust, and dropped the carcass to the ground.

"Do you want to try for a mountain lion?" Bella asked, carefully studying my face.

"No," I said, feeling a little sour. "I need a drink."

"Of what?"

"Vodka, preferably," I said, and she looked a little confused, so I elaborated, "to wash the taste from my mouth."

"Ah," she said, but I could tell that she was still quite taken back by it. She was such an easy person to read, it was sort of ridiculous. Her amber eyes were wide open, showing me every little thought process, and I could tell that she watching and studying me as well. I always did my best to remain composed, so as not to give anything away, but part of me wondered how others would respond to me if I let a bit more of my inner self shine out. Oh, that was a terrifying thought.

I decided I needed a distraction.

"Tell me about Edward and Renesmee," I said suddenly, and she started at my sudden request.

"Well, what would you like to know?"

"Your story," I said with a smile, "I told you mine."

"I suppose you're right," she said with a small laugh, "and I know the perfect place to talk about it. Follow me."

With that, she took off back the way we had come. I followed her easily, as I was pretty sure that I was faster than her. We darted through the woods, moss-covered trees passed without any real notice by me. I could feel my clothed legs catching against outstretched fern leaves, but I paid it no notice. Bella's stride was very graceful and elegant, even for a vampire's, and I couldn't help but admire that about her as we ran in silence. Soon, we came upon a familiar spot in the forest. We were very close to the tree I descended from before running to Carlisle's house. The three strong scents were now very prevalent here, and I was able to identify them: Edward, Bella, and Renesmee. She turned a bit and then slowed as we neared a cottage nestled amongst the overbearing trees in this more dense part of the forest.

"Is this your house?" I asked as we walked up the stone path to the front door.

"Yes," Bella said, smiling proudly, "Esme gave it to me as a birthday present - which was also my first day as a vampire."

"I'm surprised you even cared about having a house at the point," I remarked as she opened the door, "the brain fever that a newborn goes through can be rather... distracting."

"I never actually dealt with it," Bella said, turning back to me. I froze and eyed her critically, "I was very well prepared - mentally - before my change, and I awoke with the control of a vampire past their first decade."

I whistled aloud in astonishment. A newborn that wasn't actually a newborn? This family truly was full of freaks. I remembered my early days quite vividly. The trauma from murdering my Edward and dealing with my new body and thirst forced me into exile for my first seven months while I struggled to find some manner of civility again. Eventually, I found I was able to control myself, but it was a constant battle until I was about three or four years old. I considered myself an advanced student, clearly I was not nearly as impressive an example as I'd thought. My stubborn pride didn't not particularly like that.

Time to change the subject.

"You have a lovely home," I said taking that moment to look around to really take in everything around me. "Like the cottages from fairy tales - the homes of Snow White or Briar Rose."

Bella grinned at me happily, "Thank you! I always thought the same thing too! This was always the setting of my own personal fairy tale."

"I'd love to hear it," I said, moving over to a chair by the fireplace and taking a seat.

"I'd love to tell it," she said, taking a seat across from me.

***

By the end of the tale, my eyes were wide with wonder. The dangers they faced, the trouble they went through, the shining reward at the end. I listened to it all in polite silence, only interrupting when I wanted her to expand on a part of the story - especially the part of about the werewolves and their _imprinting_, I didn't understand that at all. In the end, the story left me completely awed and fueled the small bit of petulant envy that was stirring inside me before. I was almost certain that Bella was downplaying some moments because of some sort of modesty (or to keep from hurting my feelings), but I was only going to be satisfied hearing the whole story in its entirety. I bared my soul, I deserved the same in return.

"What an adventure," I said, leaning back in my chair and sighing. "Though, it must have been dreadful, so emotionally exhausting. I'm so glad that I've given up on love. It causes nothing but trouble."

"You've given up on love?" Bella seemed sincerely troubled by this.

"Of course," I said, smirking, "I mean, wouldn't you - if you went through what I had?"

"Well..."

I couldn't believe she actually had to think about it. It should have been quite an easy decision.

"I suppose," she finally conceited, "but I haven't been through what you have, so I really don't know."

"Trust me," I said with a sardonic laugh, "love and I should remain strangers."

"But what if you find someone?" the innocent hope in her eyes was inspiring and vomit-inducing at the same time. "I mean, found _the one_? Would you be willing to just let him go?"

"I found _the one_, and I had him for breakfast," I said, quite proud that I could speak of it so casually right now. I was getting stronger. "Please understand, I have no intention of falling in love again. I honestly believe that I am not capable of such an emotion, I'm entirely too selfish."

Bella blinked in surprise at the blatant honesty of that statement - or from me making such a declaration, both could be found startling. I wasn't quite sure why I felt so comfortable telling her this, but I think it was because I felt like I was talking a shadow of myself in an alternate reality - a slightly more modest, mousy, and overly sensitive version of myself, but still me. Sometimes, it was important for one to state one's faults aloud, so that they can hear them and be reminded. I was a horribly selfish person, that was one chief reason why I did not give up hunting despite my soft-spot for the human race. Loving required giving of yourself, and that was something I certainly wasn't willing to do again.

"I'm sure you're not as selfish has you make out." Finally, Bella had something to say on the matter, but I thought it a rather weak argument. The way her eyes could barely hold mine as she said it told me that she knew it was weak as well. "You seem like a very good person."

"You are so naive," I said with a humorless smile, and her head jerked up as he looked at me again. "I am an apathetic murderer with a strange double-standard, that is all."

She stuttered, fighting to find something with which to rebut my statement, but I knew that she would not find those words. She didn't know me well enough to even know where to begin. Though, a vampire that had known me for half-a-century would also have difficulty with finding a good argument. For one reason alone, I was right.

"Let's head back to the house before they get worried," I said, standing from the chair with ease. "Besides, I still want my vodka."

"Does it really taste that bad?" she asked, there was a tone in her voice that suggested she didn't quite believe my distaste of the blood.

"Really," I said, looking her square in her amber eyes.

I heard nothing of the subject after that. When we returned to the house, everyone did seem a little anxious for our return, but they settled down and relaxed when they saw us in the same state as when we left.

So untrustworthy...

Edward shot me a look, and I sent one right back. They had no evidence against not trusting me, I was very straightforward and honest with them while I was telling my story - and he knew that better than anyone; one would think that he would reassure their worries and his own. They watched as I walked into the kitchen, found the liquor cabinet, and skulled three shots of vodka, and I could see a range of emotions on their faces: humor, confusion, and mild disgust. I rinsed out the glass and walked past all of them to go lounge on the couch again.

"Why did you do that?" Renesmee asked me as she hopped up onto the opposite end of the couch.

"What? Drink the vodka?"

"Yes," she said with a nod.

"Because I had to wash the vile taste of deer blood out of my mouth," I said simply. Her eyes looked as if they had the comprehension of an adult, so I was going to speak to her as such.

"It does taste bad, doesn't it?" She sounded so empathetic, it was unnerving. "I remember going from being bottle fed donated human blood, to having to hunt deer. Blech!"

"Donated human blood..." I pondered, "now there's an alternative I can live with. No one dies." I added the last bit with a casual shrug.

"That was my argument!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

I couldn't help it, I just started laughing. She was an unbelievably strange creation, and one of the cutest things in the world to boot. During my laughter, I could sense the others moving into the room, but they were remaining silent. Renesmee joined in my laughter and we rocked on the couch for a couple minutes just giggling. It was one of the most carefree moments I'd had in a long time.

"So do you feel comfortable enough to stay with us for a couple weeks?" Edward asked, already knowing my answer.

"Yes, I believe so."

"YAY!" Renesmee cheered, and she sprung toward in my like lightning bolt to give me a hug.

"Good gracious!" I cried, but I managed to quell my instincts and give her a hug rather than throw her off. She pulled away from the hug and grinned at me, and just smiled back and shook my head. "You lot are the strangest creatures I've ever met."


	6. Holiday

_Hello, readers! I am truly sorry that I haven't put another chapter up in such a long time. I had lost the muse for this story and was knee-deep in Cosmetology school, but as I am no graduated, and found Olivia all over again, more chapters should be coming out regularly. Every time I would get an email saying someone else has favorited or subscribed to my story, it would make me want to write that much more. Well, I thank you all for being patient with me, and I hope you enjoy chapter six._

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own any part of Twilight or the Twilight universe.

**Scorpio Rising - Chapter 6: Holiday**

One week with the Cullens and I literally thought I was going to go mad. Not "mad" as in twitchy, anxious, and agitated, but "mad" as in I was ready to pull my hair out and run screaming into the mountains. It wasn't that there was anything really wrong with the Cullen family, it was just that... well... there was nothing wrong with the Cullen family. They were perfect. They each had their own little hobbies that kept them busy and entertained. The stillness within the house was so heavy with their contentment that I found it deafening. If it hadn't been for the fact that I needed to hunt almost daily, I would have surely succumbed to the brain fever that was threatening to boil over. The opportunity to go running for hours and get away was treasured dearly, though I almost always had a "companion" (though they felt more like a chaperone), and as always, my work kept me thoroughly distracted.

My favorite of my hunting "companions" was Jasper. He was the one that truly understood what I was going through, and he didn't try to offer advice or encourage me on as if I was a young child learning to tie my shoes for the first time. The human blood that still lingered in my system - and that lingers in the system of all - _normal_ vampires - causes our kind to be a bit more aggressive and restless. Feeding on animal blood sort of calmed the Cullens to a point where they could actually relax and _enjoy_ their eternal existence. As inspiring as this was, it was a slow process, and one that I hardly had the patience for. I never stayed in one place for too long, my life consisted of constant business trips, and their being content to settle in one location and "live amongst the people" was still as far from my comfort zone as I could possibly get.

My number one annoyance was the little one. As adorable as she was, she had no concept of personal space. If it hadn't been for Bella, I'm quite convinced the copper-haired princess would have pitched a tent in my room and declared every night a slumber party. I couldn't fault her entirely, life at the homestead was excessively boring and now she had someone brand new to follow around and learn about. Thank goodness I had my stories about famous composers I'd met and helped along the way to keep her satiated. While I spoke, she was silent, so I told as many stories as I could.

My second annoyance were the wolves. Though I understood their reasoning, I was still rather impatient with their attitude towards me. Honestly, they were more hot-headed than I was (and that is saying a lot), and I'd never met anyone, who wasn't a vampire, that could hold a grudge like they could. On top of all that, their scent was nauseating and they were loud and obnoxious. Thankfully, annoyance number one was on my side, so that kept me in Jacob's good graces and, by default, the rest of the pack.

The rest of the Cullens, collectively, fell into third place on my list of annoyances, but not for any singular reason - each member had their own little annoying quality. Edward's ability to read minds and therefore know all of my thoughts was rather irritating, especially when he was so easily offended by most of them - overly sensitive prat that he was. Alice was a sweet, harmless thing, but I was quite done with her psychic ability the moment when she looked at me scolded me for planning to sneak out in the middle of the night in front of the little one who looked so distraught at the idea of her new toy leaving her. Rosalie was just unpleasant all around, I'd never met a more disagreeable woman in all my life (aside from myself, of course). Her rather exuberant mate, Emmett, at least shared my restlessness, but he had no subtle way of showing it. I was quite convinced the only way that man would be happy was if he were allowed to be a super hero, running about the world fighting villains and showing off his strength and abilities. Jasper's incessant efforts to try and calm me down when I started getting agitated with his family members was my next source of annoyance. The final two members of the Cullen family were the most annoying of all because I could find no reason to be annoyed with them. Carlisle and Esme were the most delightful beings on the planet, and I believe that was the most infuriating thing of all. If they had each just had one minor thing, I might have justified bolting in the middle of the night, but, as it stood, their hospitality hardly warranted such rude behavior.

The only member of the Cullen family that didn't bother me to distraction was Bella, which I found terribly odd. One would think that my initial feelings of envy toward her would have placed her on the list with her family, but I couldn't bring myself to feel any ill-feelings toward her. In fact, she became a sort of ally. After receiving my 500th dirty look from Edward for something I was thinking, I finally went to Bella and asked her if she would shield me from her husband, and she did! The look on his face when I asked this was priceless, I would have paid millions just to have a photograph of it. She was also good at distracting her daughter, thus freeing me of my three-foot-high shadow. How could I be annoyed by someone like that?

At the end of the week, I was very ready to go to San Francisco for a holiday from my new life in _The Twilight Zone_, but an email changed all of that.

_Hey boss,_

_I am just emailing you to confirm your hotel reservation for the _

_Gala on Friday. Attached is all the information about your_

_room and your transportation. _

_-Franke_

I looked over the confirmation, and my mouth pulled to the left as I tossed around the idea of altering my reservation. If I was as agitated as I was after a week in this place, imagine what it had been like for Bella. Now, it looked as if she were truly blissful in her existence, but a girl had to get away every now and then. I wanted to take her to New York with me. I wanted to bring her to the Gala, and I wanted her to see that my life was not lonely. I had a very gratifying existence, in the grand scheme or things, even if it were void a mate, and I knew that she would be the only person that I could bring, that I wouldn't want to set on fire after being left alone in a hotel room with for three hours.

_Franke,_

_I need you to alter my reservations. First, I need a second first-class _

_ticket, cancel my reservation and rebook if you must so they are_

_together. Also, I now require a two bedroom suite, I don't care _

_about the cost - and make sure to let __them__ know that if they won't _

_change my accommodations. Also, inform the boutique that I will _

_be bringing another to be dressed - Vera Wang and Christian _

_Dior dresses are probably best for her - and make sure that she _

_gets an appointment at the salon where I am getting my hair done._

_Cheers_

I moved my finger along the track pad and hit _Send_, a smirk pulling on my lips as I closed down the window and closed the lid of my computer. Franke was definitely one of my favorite of all the assistants I've had in the past, it was a shame I only had her for another six months; then she would graduate from Columbia and I would never see her again. Soon it would time to go through the annoyingly arduous process of interviewing for a new assistant, select one, and have Franke train them up her last month. It wasn't a difficult job, and certainly one they could do from home, but it was amazing how so many just couldn't accomplish things that she was able to.

Foster, Collins, and Howard has ten people on the payroll, and only three of them actually are in contact with me personally. Franke, Alfred Rook, the Office Manager, and Renata Foster, my _partner_. They are also the only three I've met in person. Alfred's job is simple, he is my eyes and ears in the office, making sure that business runs smoothly. It's not a difficult task, but he makes a rather handsome salary - and it's with that I hold my power over him. He's worked for me for seven years, and I'm hoping that salary is enough to keep his mouth shut about my lack of aging. Renata has a much more important job, she is my eyes an ears amongst the humans in everyday life. Though I hold final say over everything, she has my support in whatever decision she makes, and she knows her stuff. I also pay her a handsome salary, and it has definitely worked to keep her mouth shut about me, as I have known her for twenty years. Perhaps Bella will get to meet her at the Gala.

I slid the computer off of my lap and onto the bed, standing quickly, I changed into some new clothes: a dark blue sun dress (the irony of owning of those was the initial reason for purchasing it) and simple hair of gray canvas flats. My hair was easily manipulated into a low, side-ponytail, the hair hanging over my left shoulder, and I headed down stairs. The house was always buzzing with some movement, but it seemed that everyone liked to gather together in the mornings, much like a human family - minus the breakfast and coffee.

"Good morning," I said pleasantly, as I stepped off the stairs and into the living room.

"Olivia!" the little one said, bounding over to me and hugging my right leg. I was slowly becoming accustomed to her affection - very slowly - so I merely smiled and patted her on the head.

"Hello, little one."

"So, when's the New York trip?" Alice asked, coming out of her little office. I blinked, and had to check myself to keep from glaring at her. Her ability to predict the future was definitely getting old, especially when she blabbed it to the whole house. The only thing that I had to be grateful for was that she hadn't spilled the beans that I wanted to ask Bella. "Bella's going to have great time."

And there it was.

"Momma's going to New York?" Renesmee said, looking over at Alice.

"Mm, yes..." I said, unable to stop myself from glaring this time, and Alice flinched back slightly. "I was going to invite her along this morning. I have an important gala that I must attend - for business reasons - and I thought that Bella could do with the holiday."

"I've never been to New York," Bella said, walking in.

"I figured as much," I retorted, probably sounding more condescending than I meant to. Edward shot me a look.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," he started.

"Oh, please, Edward," I said waving dismissively at him while I walked around the couch and flopped down on it. He and Bella moved to the sitting area so I didn't have to turn my neck all the way to keep talking to them. "It's just three days, the best hotel accommodations, a _gala_, and a chance to see an extraordinary city."

"But why me?" Bella asked. This was probably the only question that would be asked today that wouldn't annoy me.

"Because I like you," I said, looking her up and down, "and that doesn't happen very often, and I'd rather like the company of another woman while I'm off attending this thing."

There was a very strange look on Edward's face, it was somewhere between a fear, annoyance, and fury. Bella was still doing her job of shielding me, so it probably frustrated him that he couldn't see my true motivations - of which there were none, but he didn't know that. To fuel the fire, per say, my lips pulled at the corners and I smiled at him, my red eyes twinkling. I saw his jaw tighten, and I looked away feeling rather satisfied with myself.

"Well, I appreciate that, but I really think I should stay here," Bella said.

"Bella," I said, looking back at her with an incredulous expression, "it's three days, the world isn't going to end because you went on one little holiday. Besides! I already bought your plane ticket and altered my hotel reservation - which is no doubt costing me an extraordinary amount of money because hotel managers are flaming-" my eyes found Renesmee at the end of the couch, so I censored myself, "...jerks."

"Well..." Bella started, looking very unsure. I'd really clenched her with the information of already altering my plans for her.

"It'll be fine, you're going to have a lot of fun," Alice added in with a smile. For the first time ever, I was really happy for Alice's predictions to be spoken aloud.

"See!" I said, pulling on a cheesy smile, "We're going to have fun! Just say yes, and spare me the embarrassment."

"All right," Bella said, with a sigh, and then she smiled a little, "I am really curious to see New York."

"And you'll only see the best parts," I said with a grin.

Edward was watching me, clearly not trusting me in this situation, and that fine. I wasn't bound by an ethical code to make him happy. His family trusted me, that should be enough. Hell, I tolerated his child, that should be enough for me to earn a medal. Honestly, that man relied too heavily on this ability to read minds. The rest of the world did just fine without being able to do that, he could relax and get over it. My thoughts were mine to keep.

"So when do we leave?" Bella asked. It was funny how she looked from me to Alice and back again. Of course, Alice could answer that question...

"Thursday at 8am," I responded simply, happy to the be one to answer.

"This Thursday?" Edward asked. As it was Sunday, I could understand why he would be so shocked, but honestly, this family never really did anything, so it wasn't like I was interrupting plans or work schedules or anything.

"Uh, yes sir, this Thursday - the day after Wednesday," I said, rolling my eyes.

Bella laughed and looked at Edward, "I think Alice can get me packed up before then."

"Ooo! Yeah!" Alice chirped in, "Oh, Bella, I have the best dress in mind too!"

"No dresses," I said, cutting in, "we're getting dresses on loan from a boutique on Fifth Avenue. Just pack a couple cocktail dresses and some good day wear - the weather is supposed to be dreadful." I said the last bit with a knowing smile. Dreadful weather meant day walking.

Bella just smiled, and though Alice was a little disappointed, she nodded. I grinned at Bella, and then got off the couch. "Right, I'm going hunting," I said walking towards the back door, "see you in a bit." And surprisingly enough, no one followed.


End file.
